Cupido, cupido
by Natamsha
Summary: Una pequeña representacion de dos sentimientos que se creen iguales pero que en realidad se complementan. Es una Chiname es decir un Chizuru/Kaname. Espero sea de su agrado. Especial para este San Valentin.


**Delirious here **

Saludos, esta vez quise hacer un oneshot. Es un Chiname (¿no suena cool?... ok no suena cool) y es que nació después de estar escuchando un par de canciones del grupo LAMA, y que le quería también hacer justicia al rubio mitad alemán.

Ese grupito (LAMA) me empezó a gustar después de escucharlo en No.6 (Spell y One day), y Un-go (Fantasy) y pues me descargue unas cuantas canciones, entre ellas me tope con dos que me funcionaron de inspiración para formar esta historia, que terminara siendo un Chizuru/Kaname. Debo aclarar que soy más fan del Kaname/Yuki o Yuki/Kaname pero no pude evitarlo cuando me empezó a salir más material. Las canciones que funcionaron de inspiración fueron _Cupid _y _Tune on, tune in, surf ou_t, el titulo es en base a la primera mencionada, que es la que más me recuerda al japonés/alemán que estelariza en la historia.

Agradezco a Ale y a Jess por la plática sobre el amor y el "click" = "pasión" que debe existir en una pareja, y a ese rico Udon con curry en el Tanoshii Neko.

Así el fic es largo, pretendo hacer de esta manera de ahora en adelante... por mi fic pasado he descubierto mi poca vocación para los drabbles... con respecto a Tu para mi, espero tener algo para este sábado, sino es así paciencia jejeje. También ya casi metería los otros dos fics me parece terminando Tu para mi (si ya casi podría terminar).

**Disclaimer: **No hay manera de que los gemelos me dejen de gustar y por consecuencia su creadora por igual. Sin fin de lucro, solo un poco de diversión.

- Es bastante acertado y funcional. Aquí puedes checar tu horóscopo diario apretando este botón. Además puede detectar wifi.

- ¡Ah que divertido!

- Y además te ayuda mucho, bueno realmente más bien, apenas lo acabo de comprar hace dos días pero siempre me siento mejor después de cada consejo, mucho más confiada.

- Pero Tachibana no es que quiera correrte ni nada pero porque estas tan interesado escuchando este nuevo método de lectura del amor.

- eh ¿Qué?

- No estabas escuchando la explicación ¿verdad?

- jajaja no la verdad solo estaba contento porque podía hablar mucho tiempo con todas jajajaja.

- Ay Tachibana, pero dime ¿te gusta alguien?- dice un poco entusiasmada en saber los gustos del mitad germano/japonés de su clase.

- ¿Cómo eres atrevida Kuyo-san?- decía la chica a su lado. Sin embargo también esperando la respuesta del rubio.

- a... horita no hay nadie.- hace una mueca de tristeza- pero estoy seguro que será lindísima.

- ay tachibana, deberías voltear mas a tu alrededor, tal vez ya hay una chica siguiéndote los pasos y no te enteras.

- ah eso sería fenomenal... y un poco acosador.- eso hace que las chicas suelten una carcajada escandalosa.

- Pero eres tan lindo que aguantarías a una acosadora mientras sea linda.

-Claro que no, todas las chicas son lindas y merecen nuestro aprecio, sean acosadoras o no.- una nueva carcajada y mas chicas acercándose.

- Hola, hola ¿qué es lo divertido?

- Tachibana-san que siempre es tan gracioso. A también estábamos hablando del programa de adivinación de amor, ¿lo tienes?, Cupido.

- ¿Como el de la mitología romana? Jajaja ya veo ya viene San Valentín en 4 días.

- ¿ah de que hablas? ¿Cuéntame de que hablas?, ¿este juego ya lo venían usando en Roma?- todas volvieron a soltar carcajadas, por los comentarios de Tachibana Chizuru.

- No más bien hablo del mito de Cupido, en la mitología romana, el dios del deseo amoroso. Según la versión más difundida, es hijo de Venus, la diosa del amor, la belleza y la fertilidad, y de Marte, el dios de la guerra. Se le representa generalmente como un niño alado, con los ojos vendados, armado de arco, y flechas.

- Oh, así que un niño enamorado y guerroso.

- Sera más bien una complicada excusa del porque el amor es a veces tan doloroso e insano. Mira que ser representante algo tan infantil, ciego, amenazante y perturbable como un niño armado con arco y flecha que elige a quien amarás.

- Ah no te burles mira que realmente tengo puestas mis esperanzas en este juego de adivinación.

- No deberías de guiarte en ese tipo de cosas, ¿por qué no confiar más en tu determinación?

- Porque es más fácil echarle la culpa- contestan al unísono la chica y Tachibana.

- Ay cielos, tu también Tachibana-san. Como quieran aunque se supone que ese pequeño aparato es el mencionado Cupido.

- sí, si lo que pasa es que es nuevo en el mercado, no se maneja de manera tradicional sino electrónicamente, en la primer pantalla de inicio tienes que poner todos tus datos, y cada hora te da consejos que tienes que hacer en el momento. Es algo así como la orden de Cupido para alcanzar a tu amor elegido.

- Momento, entonces ni siquiera eliges a quien amar solo actúas según lo que diga el programa. Vaya después de todo es Cupido.

- Listos clase, tomen sus asientos- decía la maestra para ese turno. Y todos tomaron asiento rápidamente.

- Muy bien chicos sus tareas al frente, y después de eso vamos a hablar del próximo proyecto curricular. Con todas las tareas al frente, Tsukahara Kaname representante de la clase se muestra para hablar del proyecto.

- De acuerdo al proyecto, esto tiene que ser organizado en parejas, tanto el proyecto como la persona designada serán al azar, cuando oigan su nombre pasen al frente y tomen un papel de ambos contenedores. El fin de esto es enseñar al alumno a adecuarse a las complicaciones y ver su actitud ante el desafio.

Y asi fueron pasando de uno en uno tomando papeles y empezando a dictarlos para que se enteraran de su respectivo compañero, pero dejando oculto de que se trataba el proyecto.

El último turno fue para el representante de la clase. Y solo se escucho una maldición mal disimulada. Kaname se había percatado de su compañero, no había circunstancia que necesitara más de su entereza que el tener que pasar las tardes de los próximos 4 días al lado del mono de la clase.

- ¡Kanamechi! ¡Somos compañeros!, no te voy a dejar huir ni lo creas.- de nuevo una carcajada general por parte de la clase.- ¡la tarea será sencilla si tengo al delegado en mi equipo!- y una nueva carcajada.

- tu mono...- dice contenido a controlándose Kaname. Se peina sus cabellos con los dedos tratando de tranquilizarse y esperando aguantar para poder explicar cómo sería expuesto el proyecto.

- ¿alguien sabe porque kanamechi esta tan enojado?

- Ni idea- decía Yuki mientras mordía su Yakisoba.- debe ser que no solo tiene aspecto de anciano sino que ya se comporta como tal.- entonces un sonoro golpe en su cabeza la hace ladear.

- ¿A quién le llamas anciano?- dice nada contento Kaname después de retirar su puño de la cabeza de Yuki.

- Kanamechi, mí querido compañero de clase y de proyecto.- dice con toda la melosidad posible.

- déjame en paz mono, al menos abstente de mencionar mi mala suerte hasta que nos toque hacer el proyecto en la tarde.

- Siempre tan malo conmigo- dice con lagrimitas en los ojos, pero cambiando drásticamente a lanzarse kamikaze contra Yuki- todo sería tan distinto si me hubiera tocado Yuki.

Yuki solo se dignaba a aceptar los arranques de su compañero, en lo que le robaba las papas fritas a Yuta. Después de que hubo acabado su cometido empujo calmadamente a Chizuru. El cual hizo una caída dramática y sumamente fingida sobre Kaname, que estaba sentado frente Yuki.

- Ah enano si ya acabaste lárgate.- dice realmente molesto Kana. Entonces se oye un pequeño sonido de interrupción, y se dan cuenta que hay una chica en la puerta de entrada a la azotea. Chizuru la reconoce y va con ella.

- Ah hola ¿qué haces por acá? ¿Te gusta alguien de mis amigos?- la chica se sonroja y se hace hacia atrás, con ello aprovecha Chizuru para colarse hacia donde ella.

- Tachibana- san ¿cómo se te ocurre decir eso?

- Perdón, perdón, ¿pasa algo? Jamás te había visto tan siquiera dirigirte para acá.

- Asi, cielos Tachibana, con lo de hace un momento había olvidado para lo que venía. Mira te lo quiero prestar, si lo quieres solo por diversión está bien, pero te recomiendo que tengas fe en el.

- Eh como a ti te funciono, ¿en serio?

- Si me funciono, y de la manera más extraña, pero sin duda me hizo darme cuenta de esa persona ya que yo personalmente no le prestaba atención, pero... a jeje lo siento. Y bueno ya que no lo necesito mas, quería que tu lo intentaras y pues ¿cómo vi que tu también estabas un poco confundido? ¿Lo quieres?

- eh bueno, mmm porque no jajajaja. A lo mejor me topo realmente con la chica de mis sueños jajajaja. Y si tengo tanta suerte como tú posiblemente ya tenga pareja para San Valentín.

- ¿Conoces la festividad de San Valentín?

- No es tan bien arraigada como aquí u otros países pero si se festeja y realmente se disfruta con los enamorados. Y pues este ¿Cupido? Bueno haber que pasa, gracias.

- De acuerdo, cuídate.- Entonces la chica se retira sonriente y feliz de que ayudo a su compañero y amigo. Mientras que Chizuru vuelve con los chicos.

- No me vengas con que se te declararon mono.- Dice Kaname bastante molesto.

- ah, no es mi problema que contigo no pase Kanamechi, pero... no fue por eso. Asi que chicos ¿Qué harán este 14 de febrero?

- Maldita sea mi suerte.- se lamentaba Kaname. Proyecto para tres días con Chizuru toda la maldita tarde.- y de nuevo maldita sea. Hoy vamos a tu casa y mañana a la mía. De ser posible hoy avancemos la mayoría para poder acabar mañana.

- Lo que digas Kanamechi, pero si quieres hacerlo rápido hazlo tu mismo.- dice calmadamente mientras termina de llenar los datos para su "Cupido".- listo parece que ya está listo.

- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo que sea más importante que acabar el proyecto rápido?- dice mirando el artefacto en forma de calculadora que este tecleando Chizuru.

- Mi Cupido. Es algo realmente~ genial ~ que no te voy a prestar ~ Kanamechi~. Por más que me lo pidas, no te lo voy a prestar ~, no importa si me ruegas~. Pero con gusto te explico cómo funciona...

- Me importa un demonio – corta Kaname.

- Kanamechi tan amargado siempre.- dice pseudo ofendido Chizuru.

- Tú...- dice queriendo estampar su amargura en forma de puño, en toda la cara del rubio.

-piii piii piii- Chizuru se queda viendo su Cupido- ahhh tengo un mensaje, tengo un mensaje-pulsa el botón indicado y en la pantalla se muestra.

Bienvenido a tu sistema Cupido.

El destino se está conectando para hacerle sentir a tu a tu persona designada los arpones del amor.

A partir de este momento cada hora recibirás un mensaje que te guiara a acercarte más a tu persona designada son las 5: 03 pm a las 6: 03 pm tu destino empezara a formarse.

- Ah excelente vamos a ver cómo va jajaja.

- Tierra a mono, ¿dónde está tu casa?- dice bastante irritado el pelinegro.

- Asi sígueme cuatro ojos irritable jajajaja- Y asi lo hizo Kaname pero con plenas intenciones de plantarle el puño que se había prometido daría al mono rubio que lo guiaba a su casa.

- Y entonces tendremos que hacer un resumen de esta parte para poder explicarlo mejor, de otra manera posiblemente sea muy confuso para el resto... ¿estas escuchando retraso de humano?

- seee... no. ¿Estas seguro que tiene que ser tan complicado?, ¿no podemos actuarlo?- dice revolviendo el contenido de lo último que queda en su te.

- Claro que no lo podemos actuar. Y por otra parte la investigación es en base de los métodos de la EE (1).- termina por beberse su te de un trago.

- pii pii pii-

- ah mensaje, mensaje de mi Cupido.- dice Chizuru apresuradamente a abrir el mensaje.

Saludos.

Aquí Cupido

"El momento de querer empieza, sin embargo la amabilidad atrae al cariño y el acercamiento genera plazos de interés, Cupido dice sé amable con los de tu alrededor, tu pareja designada te notara de esta manera"

- ¿Amable? Kanamechi ¿no soy amable?

- Tu amabilidad es como ¡un maldito punzante dolor en el trasero!

- ahh no lo creo. Estas mal Kanamechi... aunque bueno Cupido lo dijo. Seré amable.

- ¿Cómo diablos eres tan manipulable? Al diablo pon atención a lo importante tenemos un maldito proyecto a realizar.- Dice a punto de servirse más te. Chizuru observa el acto y se adelanta. Toma la jarra antes que Kaname y le sirve te. Ni una gota derramada, la jarra colocada de nuevo en la mesa. Y el silencio.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te diga gracias?- dice sarcástico Kaname.

- De nada.- dice calmadamente Chizuru. Más silencio.

- Estúpido mono.- dice Kaname no muy convencido de que eso debería de pasar.

- Hey Kanamech... Kaname ¿qué me decías del trabajo? –Dice poniendo una sonrisa algo forzada, hay que admitir que es difícil para él- ¿qué tengo que hacer?

- un... resumen de la curva ambiental.

- de acuerdo yo me encargo... pero ¿me ayudas?- kaname ya le iba a gritar, pero se dio cuenta que el no tenía ningún problema en ayudarlo. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

- Si claro, pero trata de... ¿Por qué te estas comportando asi?

- ¿Cómo?

-Amable... simplemente porque no te estas burlando de mi, o haciéndome enojar, ¿en serio vas a hacerle caso a eso que le llamas Cupido?

- jajajajaja...ja.

- ¿Estas de broma?, ¿realmente existe algo que te pueda parar el ritmo mono?

- Hey es simplemente algo que quiero hacer, no tiene nada de malo ¿no? Creo, que hasta le estas tomando el gusto.- Chizuru lo dice provocativamente, y se gana un ligero sonrojo de Kana-.

- Ah haz lo que quieras pero debemos continuar con nuestro trabajo. No quiero fallar a mis propósitos, con lo que sea que quieras seguir.

- De acuerdo~, ¿entonces... me explicas?- dice tomando el texto y mostrándoselo con cara de niño bueno.

Kaname no puede dejar de pensar que no importa que haga el mono, ¡lo desencaja y el maldito se sale con la suya cual niño bueno!

Mensaje de 7:03

"Las circunstancias son un método de aprovechamiento, empieza a no dejar pasar el día en inactividad"

Mensaje de 8:03

"No temas al error dice una frase conocida; He fallado una y otra vez en mi vida, por eso he conseguido el éxito" (2)

Mensaje de 9:03

"Trabajar tan duro como se lo pidas a otros. Saber que los errores pueden ser el mejor maestro" (3)

Mensaje de 10:03

"Propiamente hecho, el corazón bien cultivado, da muchas raíces"

Mensaje de 11:03

"Que mas nostálgico y contradictorio en la vida, aun para el más joven, que un buen llanto que libere la alegría"

Mensaje de 12:03

"No ignores el porvenir del nuevo día"

Mensaje de 1:03

"Solo te digo, los sueños no son inalcanzables"

Mensaje de 2:03

"El ser humano, su talento innato es desbordar emociones, porque entonces nos dignamos a ser inalterables, muy al contrario, somos _in__**hum**__erables"_

Mensaje de 3:03

"La discreción en las palabras vale más que la elocuencia" (4)

Mensaje de 4:03

"Las honestas palabras nos dan un claro indicio de la honestidad del que las pronuncia o las escribe" (5)

Mensaje de 5:03

"La verdadera nobleza consiste en saber valerosamente sufrir por los demás y no permitir que los demás sufran por nosotros" (6)

Mensaje de 6:03

"Un barco no debería navegar con una sola ancla, ni la vida con una sola esperanza" (7)

Mensaje de 7:03

"Evitemos suplantar con nuestro mundo el de los demás" (8)

Mensaje de 8:03

"A veces el amor une a dos seres que no saben nadar y viven en dos islas distintas" (9)

Mensaje de 9:03

"Puede ser un héroe lo mismo el que triunfa que el que sucumbe, pero jamás el que abandona el combate" (10)

- Y dices que Chizuru-san esta así, porque estuvo leyendo cada hora los mensajes que le enviaban, pobrecillo- decía Shun viendo el rostro ojeroso y pálido del rubio.

- Eso le pasa por imbécil al seguir un juego infantil a quien se le ocurre despertarse a leer cada hora mensajes que parecen frases de calendario.- decía Kana.

- ¿Y que se supone que es ese aparato?-pregunta Yuta.

- Un Cupido, es un juego de adivinación del amor del tipo electrónico. Apenas acaba de salir.- explica Yuki.

- ¿Y cómo sabes de eso Yuki?- pregunta Shun.

- Supondré que intentaste comprarlo.- dice sarcástico Kana.

- Es caro.- contesta el gemelo menor.

¡Si lo intento!- es el pensamiento de Shun, Yuta y Kaname.

- Oigan chicos no se preocupen – bostezo - ¡estoy bien!- bostezo- solo necesito descansar un poco. Bueno, pero entonces el resultado de mi Cupido se verá afectado... ahhhh – bostezo-.

- ¡Dame eso!- dice Kaname, extendiendo su brazo para que le entregue el aparato.

-¡No quiero! ¡Yuki! ¡Ayúdame!

Yuki se levanta de donde estaba sentado y se acerca a Chizuru pero para sujetarlo.- Quítaselo Kana – dice serio el que esta sujetando al rubio.

¿Quiere el juego para él?- piensan Shun, Yuta y Kaname.

Kaname se lo piensa, ve el rostro cansado y lloroso del rubio mientras suplica y se revuelve por liberarse de Yuki. Toma una decisión.

- Trae acá - y le arrebata el aparatillo- esto debe de tener algún tipo de configuración para que no sea tan molesto ¿A quién se le ocurre que cada hora se ponga uno a leer mensajes idiotas?... cielos, ¡aquí! Quitamos la selección de frases de confianza y dejamos solo los de la línea de pronóstico, con eso debería bajar el ritmo de mensajes ¿no? Toma y más vale que duermas correctamente o realmente te quitare eso.

- Hey ese no era el plan Kaname – dice berrinchudamente Yuki.

¡Realmente quería el juego para él!- pensaron de nuevo los chicos.

-¿Por qué no quisiste pasar a la enfermería a descansar un poco?

- Las camas de la enfermería son muy frías y el ambiente no me gusta tanto.

- Serás imbécil. Al menos no estarías cayéndote en estos momentos.

- ahh Kanamechi déjame dormir en tu cama un par de horas y estaré bien para avanzar en el

Proyecto.

- Me queda otra opción... pero dormirás en el suelo.

- Acaso jamás serás una buena persona. ¿Naciste con un corazón dos tallas más pequeño o qué? (11)

- No fui yo el que se negó a dormir en la enfermería.- Ya estaban en frente de la puerta de su habitación para cuando Kaname dijo eso. Abrió la puerta y Chizuru se propulso hacia la cama y se aferro a ella de tal manera que Kaname no pudo arrancarlo hasta después de mucho forcejeo, con lo cual termino por dejarlo ser y mejor empezar con su parte en el proyecto.

Así Chizuru quedo dormitando en la cama de Kaname para disgusto del dueño, pero ya pasando a la acción preparo todo, incluso se sintió libre de despojarse de ropa incomoda y solo quedar con una camisa sencilla, después de todo su habitación tenia calefactor y no sufría de frio, mientras siguiera bebiendo su te caliente. Empezó haciendo capturas en la computadora tranquilamente dándole la espalda al bello durmiente mientras esperaba a que descansara un poco.

Chizuru se noto bastante a gusto y confortable, abrazo mas la cobija que se había soltado durante el forcejeo. Abrió un poco sus ojos, y vio la espalda de Kana, ¡qué bonita espalda! debió reconocer, muy blanca y con unas traviesas pecas en su hombro. Vio más arriba y observo la mata de pelo negro, un poco alborotado en la parte de atrás... quiso reír pero solo sonrió. ¿Quién iba a decir que el práctico Kaname podría relajarse y dejarse de lo rígido?

¿Podría intentar acomodar el cabello para ver si el rígido y a Kaname volvía a la normalidad? Para ser sincero no quería, pero tenía una enorme tentación de tocar ese cabello, aun así fuera para despeinarlo más e incluso el amargado fuera amable con él. Claro eso jamás sucedería.

Alzo su mano para alcanzar la cabeza de Kaname, mínimo se iba a quitar la tentación, será suave, áspero, grasoso; no, eso no Kanamechi era muy pulcro, de seguro aun debe oler a el shampoo del baño de la mañana. Avanzo lo mas sigiloso que pudo... como conocía al amargado... era mejor comprobar ambas cosas al mismo tiempo.

Así que lanzándose en picada estampo su pecho en la espalda de Kaname, se sujeto con uno de sus brazos al mencionado, hundió rostro y mano en la cabellera negra. – Olía mejor que como lo imaginaba –

- AHHHHH ¿ESTUPIDO MONO QUE TE PASA?- decía el atacado mientras trataba de sacarse el rubio de encima.

- Entonces... dices que estabas dormido.- decía conteniendo furia mientras oía la idiota excusa, del idiota compañero de proyecto.

- jajaja te asuste, perdón es que estaba seguro que salte a un peluche gigante. Pero tuve la mala fortuna de toparle con la dura espalda de Kanamechi.- La verdad Chizuru no se acuerda que paso -

- ¡Serás! Fuiste tú el maldito idiota que saltaste encima de mí mientras estaba en mis asuntos.

- Eso no quita la dura realidad que vi cuando desperté. Págame debidamente y hazte responsable.

- Muere, muérete ya.- dice queriendo saltarle encima Kana, mientras le rodeaba un aura obscura.

-piii-piii-piii

- ¡Oh un mensaje de Cupido!- dice Chizuru ignorando totalmente a Kaname.

Saludos.

Aquí Cupido

"¿Eres una persona consciente? ¿Realmente? Te invito a que observes detenidamente las cosas antes de actuar, el observar te enseñara más que el preguntar"

-Waaa que aburrido... el solo observar.- dice haciendo puchero Chizuru.

- no me importa que te haya dicho el estúpido programa, pero tienes trabajo mono.- y Kaname le propina un sonoro coscorrón.

- waaaa Kanamechi es una bestia.- Kaname estaba a punto de darle un segundo coscorrón... pero sería imposible por más placentero que fuera, jamás avanzarían si seguían de esa manera... le soltó el maldito coscorrón, de todas maneras iban a comenzar tarde.

- Entonces parece que no tardaremos tanto es posible que para mañana terminemos a tiempo si nos dedicamos el día completo. ¿Estás dispuesto?

- De acuerdo Kanamechi, yo me encargo de los bocadillos.- decía columpiándose con sus pies el rubio.

- Estamos hablando del proyecto, no de una pijamada. Ponte serio.- decía mientras acomodaba el resto de los libros que habían utilizado de consulta.

- Los bocadillos son importantes Kanamechi.- decía apuntando su dedo índice a la cara del moreno.

- Lo que digas... mientras hagas lo que te toca.- Kaname se sentía cansado era suficiente y era tarde. Apenas para que llegara a tiempo el rubio a su casa.

- Oye Kanamechi... – una mirada de advertencia del moreno fue suficiente- Kaname, Kaname... este, me puedo quedar a dormir.

Kaname para en seco el acomodo de sus cosas, y voltea con el rubio.

- Ya pedí permiso en mi casa.- se anticipo el rubio.

- ¿Cómo es que ya pediste permiso?- decía en un deje nervioso.

- Ya sospechaba que terminaríamos tarde así que pedí permiso.- El rubio supuso correcto ¿no?

- Ya lo tenias planeado ¿no?, el condenar mi día, verdad demonio.- Pero lo dejo ser, estaba demasiado cansado ya.

Maldita sea mi suerte rezaba Kaname. En fin mama se pondrá contenta de tener invitado, tendrá para rato - pensaba Kaname.

Después de un buen baño, una emblemática charla con la madre de Kaname, una cena odiseíca, lavarse los dientes y una nueva pelea por la cama. Ese par termino por dormir en el piso después que la madre en un piedra, papel y tijera, les había ganado la cama, para que dejaran de pelear.

- Tachibana ¿como estas? ¿Qué tal te ha ido con Cupido?- charlaba la chica muy contenta.

- Ah Hola bien jajajaja, a decir verdad me trajo loco un rato, pero Kanamechi se encargo y ahora es más cómodo para mí.- mientras el rubio se sobaba la cabeza.

-¿Kanamechi? ¿El delegado Tsukahara?- decía sorprendida.

- ¡Sí! Después de todo no podía dormir bien y Kanamechi se encargo para que no llegaran mensajes tan seguidos y no estuviera tan cansado para nuestro proyecto.-

- Cielos, vaya no me lo esperaba, pero dime Tachibana ¿ya has descubierto tu amor destinado por Cupido?-

- No aun no, tal vez es más tardado con un chico.- posiblemente ¿no? Pensaba el rubio.-

- Que lastima esperaba que Tachibana ya tuviera un prospecto para este San Valentín. Por mi parte esta todo Ok- la chica sonreía dulcemente y hacia la señal de amor y paz.

- Mmm jejeje, bueno tal vez no tenga a una linda chica a mi lado, pero estaré con mis amigos y eso también es válido para pasar un día divertido.

- Si, pero es tan cotidiano. Nada mejor que una pareja para San Valentín.-

- Bueno, bueno aun faltan dos días.- mientras decía eso, cerca de ahí estaba Kaname con integrantes del consejo estudiantil, y se podía apreciar que estaban acorralando un poco al moreno.

- Pero Tsukahara, a ti se te da mejor el estar en el pódium.- decía un chico de un año superior.

- Gracias por la consideración, pero aun tengo que estar atento a los volantes por inicio de talleres, cuadrar a los jefes de clubs, y dar un informe para alta de material para mi clase. Estar hoy en el pódium se me haría muy difícil.

- Te aseguro que no te tomara mucho tiempo es solo preparar el pódium. Es algo que alguien de segundo grado puede hacer ¿no?- decía a su grupo de amigos que inmediatamente lo apoyaron.

- Si, tal vez si pero el tiempo que me tome todo tal vez no concuerde, ¿a qué horas es lo del pódium?- decía no muy a su gusto Kana.

- Tiene que estar antes de la cuarta clase hoy.-

- Demasiado pronto, ni siquiera podre saber qué es lo faltante.- decía conciliador a que cambiaran de opinión.

- Vamos Tsukahara es...-

- Hey dejen a Kanamechi, es claro que él no quiere ese trabajo que le están imponiendo.- menciona el rubio de manera seria, apareciendo materializado al lado de Kana.

- Hey tu Chizuru, no te entrometas.- decía apenado Kaname.

- Háganlo ustedes que al final fue a los que asignaron, y solo están abusando de la bondad de Kanamechi.

- ¡Chizuru!- decía totalmente avergonzado el pelinegro.

- Y solo les digo una cosa, el Kanamechi amable es genial y me agrada, pero cuando esta malhumorado es el Kanamechi amargado estándar y el que termina pagando soy yo.-

- ¡O-oye ¡– Kaname inmediatamente toma la mano de Chizuru jalándolo con fuerza y llevándoselo de ahí, mientras decía unas disculpas rápidas a los integrantes del comité, que se había quedado estáticos ante la acción.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, hablando de esa manera frente a todos?- decía todavía jalando al rubio.

- Pero~ se estaban aprovechando de ti ~.- decía en defensa el otro.- Es injusto incluso para ti, a pesar de lo dispuesto que eres para ayudar ellos te cargan el trabajo.

Kaname se sorprende de lo dicho, no que va, está realmente avergonzado. Mira que tener al mono preocupado por él. Lo sigue jalando y lo lleva hasta la máquina de jugos y compra dos, entregando uno a Chizuru.

- Sabes estoy consciente de eso, pero justamente quiero probar que puedo. Tal vez no está funcionando ahorita, pero lograre sobrepasar las expectativas.- lo decía en serio Kaname.

- Lo puedes.- Eso sorprendió a Kaname pero se quedo callado .- Eres bueno enseñando, tienes mucha paciencia, conoces muchas cosas, eres un verdadero inútil para otras, pero lo sigues intentando... incluso con la más sencilla interacción social das una cara responsable, estoy seguro que todos reconocen eso. Sin embargo... – Chizuru se sonroja – nada. – y se bebe casi de un solo trago su jugo.

- Gracias... incluso resaltando mi inutilidad pequeño idiota.- la forma en que lo menciona suena de lo mas bromista que puede Kaname.

- Oye Kanamechi, nada mas queda mañana domingo, y el siguiente día para terminar el proyecto, ¿alcanzaremos?.- el rubio más que preocupado sonaba desalentado.

- No queda más que señalar los puntos principales en el trabajo. Formar un índice y la conclusión. Así, y anexar las imágenes.-

- Podemos descansar hoy pero, mañana tendríamos que dedicar todo el descanso en terminar lo que te dije y verificar que no falte nada.- Kaname distinto a lo común estaba hablando suavemente, relajado y sin mostrar su mirada desafiante y su común seño fruncido. Chizuru estaba realmente disfrutando esa vista.

El rubio ya lo había visto, y lo había pensado lo diferente que se mantenía el moreno cuando estaba relajado. Sus facciones no eran duras se suavizaban enormemente, su mirada estaba algo perdida pero no era amenazante y su postura era más despreocupada. Este Kaname le gustaba bastante. El problema del rubio... el chico no sabía la diferencia del gustar un helado al de gustar una persona. (Aquí no existe merry como para hacérselo ver).

- Yuta... ¿Has visto a Kaname?.- decía el menor de los gemelos mientras leía un manga.

- No.-

- Yo tampoco ahora que lo mencionas el día de hoy no ha aparecido.- decía Shun mientras ponía su carita con una actitud pensante.

- ¿Y Chizuru?

- mmmm, mmmm .- contestaba Yuta, haciendo negación con el rostro.

- A cierto tampoco Tachibana-san, mmmm es extraño se ha reducido mucho las veces que nos salta encima o los ataques kamikaze de abrazos... ¿Yuki a ti también?.-

- casi no lo he visto hoy, no me ha saltado encima más que una vez, abrazos kamikaze... _zero_, y solo me saludo una vez en mi pupitre.- lo analizaba Yuki.

- Sorprendente...- fue todo lo que dijo el pelirosa, mientras terminaba de darle manicure a una de las manos de Yuta.

Yuki volvía a su salón y vio al rubio declamando a pleno pulmón unas anotaciones de un cuaderno a una grupo de compañeros del aula. No presto atención, hasta que identifico, a pesar de las muletillas del otro, las anotaciones y aclaraciones en regla que comúnmente sabia tenia ciertas libretas de apuntes de cierto pelinegro. ¿Qué demonios?

Se acerco al rubio, correctamente supuesto, eran los apuntes de Kana.

- Hey Yuki ¿qué pasa? Devuélveme los apuntes de Kanamechi.- pero el gemelo se negaba a dárselos.

- ¿Cómo los conseguiste?.- fue la única respuesta.

- Kaname me los presto.- confirmaba sonriendo.

Yuki inflo un cachete descontento, como un niño pequeño. Chizuru lo observo intrigado, Yuki... se veía tan lindo, pero termino el espectáculo cuando el gemelo se dio media vuelta en rumbo al pelinegro.

- Hey Kana. ¿Cómo es que Chizuru tiene tus apuntes y a mí me toca estártelos rogando?.- Yuki sonaba enfadado.

- eh, no molestes Yuki, no es que me haya dejado opción, el muy maldito es mas exasperante que nada, lo sabes.- terminando lo dicho volvió a la lectura de las fotocopias que tenía en mano.

- Antes no se lo hubiera prestado sin dar pelea. ¿Y ahora no te importa que los lea enfrente de la clase?.-

- ahhh, y a ti ¿en qué te afecta?.- Kaname ya sonaba fastidiado.

El pelinegro no lo vio venir pero el cuaderno se estampo con fuerza sobre su cabeza. Todos quedaron impactados por el hecho, incluso Chizuru dejo la boca abierta. Pero la cerró, ya que Yuki se dirigía hacia él. Y de manera muy helada le decía.

- Yo lo vi primero.- y se alejaba de ahí con la mirada de todos encima.

- ¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA?.- gritaba Kaname.

- Que no observe, porque no estuve observando, ¿qué me perdí como para hacer a mi Yuki enojar?.- decía haciendo drama hacia la salida del colegio mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos.- waaa ¡Cupido me lo advirtió! ¿Por que no le hice caso?.-

- Cierra el pico mono el único afectado aquí fui yo, y tu eres el que hace el drama.-

- ¿Pero mi Yuki?.- el rubio tenia lagrimitas en los ojos – ¡se fue con los chicos y nos abandono!

- ¡No importa! de todas maneras no habíamos quedado en nada, ¿si quieres ir a rogarle sin motivo adelante?, pero más te vale no faltar mañana a mi casa para terminar el proyecto.-

- Buuuuu ¡Yuki me odia!- Chizuru estaba inconsolable. Pero cambia drásticamente.- ¡are... ¿pero que significo lo que dijo?- decía el rubio con puntitos como ojos y volteando a Kaname.

- ¡NO ME IMPORTA!.- el pelinegro ya caminaba rumbo a su casa.

Ya el domingo al mediodía, el rubio toco el timbre en casa del pelinegro. Llevaba bocadillos y bebidas en una bolsa y venia veraniego a pesar de que el clima no lo ameritaba, después de todo estaban en febrero.

Adentro del cuarto de Kaname, el dueño ya tenía todo en orden para empezar con el proyecto. Y mientras tecleaba un poco en la portátil, Chizuru entro como si nada al cuarto.

- Traje bocadillos y bebidas.- decía emocionado.

- Vaya, ya no se te está desmoronando el mundo, entonces ya te contentaste con Yuki.- mientras lo decía no despegaba su mirada del monitor.

- No pude no me abrió ni me contesto... sin embargo sé porque se enojo. El martes es San Valentín, y lo que pasó no fue más que evidentes nervios del chocolate que me va a entregar.

Kaname se apiado del tipo, no muy común en el, pero dejo que siguiera en su burbujita un rato mas. Antes de asestarle que ya era hora de que empezaran el proyecto o el mismo lo golpeaba.

Así estuvieron concentrados en lo que les respectaba, y las bolsas con bocadillos se abrieron y las bebidas también. Fuera de lo acostumbrado a este par, todo estaba en relativa calma, cada quien en su labor. Tanto así, que jamás las veces que resultaba, que tomaran de la misma bebida, o como de un de repente una pierna estaba encima de la del contrario, él como el rubio termino buscando pegarse al otro cuando sentía más fresco el ambiente.

Las veces que le decía Kaname en vez de Kanamechi, los momentos en que Chizuru, observaba las manos de Kaname apreciando lo delicadas que parecían, en vez de escuchar la explicación. O bien que el pelinegro no se enojara sino que le explicaba nuevamente, como a un niño pequeño. Y esa tarde terminaron el proyecto finalmente.

El lunes siguió sin más, ya habían terminado el proyecto pero las costumbres no volvían a la normalidad. Para este día Chizuru ya ignoraba a Cupido y lo tenía guardado en uno de sus bolsillos apagado. Hubo tres ocasiones en que casi hacia reír a Kaname con un comentario. Y aunque los chicos se reunieron como siempre, Yuki permanecía ajeno observando, o bien hostigando a Shun, sobre si le iba a dar chocolate amoroso (12) a su hermano.

Pero a la misma hora en una parte del patio escolar una chica se quejaba desconsoladamente, porque rompió un día antes de San Valentín con su respectiva pareja.

- ¡Pero es que dolió! ¡Y yo que confié tanto en Cupido!, al final el dijo que no sentía esta relación tan fuerte como yo. ¡Qué rudo! Y a un día de San Valentín.

- Ya, ya no hay remedio, es imposible si él no siente lo mismo.

- Pero si Cupido, me llevo hasta el ¿Cómo el dios del amor se equivoca?

- Era un tonto programa de adivinación, pero por sobre todo era claro que las cosas no iban a terminar de buena manera, si hasta en sí, tan solo por el nombre el programa estaba destinado a fracasar.- decía enojada y conciliadoramente la chica.

- ¿ Por qué dices eso?- decía la otra chica aguantando su desilusión.

- Justamente como dice la mitología, escucha; se menciona que Venus la madre de Cupido se preocupaba porque su hijo no maduraba y no crecía, así que consultó con el Oráculo de Temis, que le dijo: «El amor no puede crecer sin pasión». Venus no entendió estas palabras hasta que nació su otro hijo, Anteros, que es el dios del amor correspondido y la pasión, o amor que corresponde al primero, y con el que Cupido no siempre está unido. Por eso se representa a Cupido como un niño con alas, para indicar que el amor suele pasar pronto, y con los ojos vendados para probar que el amor no ve el mérito o demérito de la persona a quien se dirige, ni sus defectos, mientras se fija en ella. Cupido además va armado con arco y flechas, unas de oro para infundir amor, y otras de plomo para quitarlo. Cuando Anteros y Cupido andaban unidos, éste se transformaba en un joven hermoso, pero cuando se separaban volvía a ser un niño con los ojos vendados, un amor «travieso y ciego», como era representado. Mientras que no haya pasión correspondida, no hay manera de que eso prospere.

- Entonces el programa debería tener una conexión con algún programa llamado Anteros.- analizaba la que aun tenia lagrimillas en los ojos.

- ¿No aprendes?, ¿¡verdad!.- decía enojada la otra chica.

- ¿Oye Kanamechi? ¿Ya no queda más que hacer con el proyecto?- preguntaba el rubio.

- Mientras no se te olvide la parte que te toca del tema será suficiente.- decía ya guardando sus cosas en el maletín.

- ¡Entonces vayamos a tu casa para que me lo vuelvas a explicar!.- el rubio lo agitaba al pelinegro del brazo, mientras sonreía contento.

- ¿Estas de broma?.- el pelinegro lo decía sin un deje de molestia.-

- No, vayamos y comamos algo. ¡Después me lo explicas de nuevo, y como va a ser rápido vemos un DVD!.- ya estaba planeada la tarde y ninguno de los dos notaba lo raro del hecho.

- ¿Acaso no crees que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar de tu diversión?.- Aun así no hubo más protesta y despidieron de los demás y se dirigieron a la casa de Kaname.

Por su lado los chicos comentaban lo extraño del comportamiento de sus dos amigos.

- Posiblemente era algo que si hubiera pasado si no se hubiera lanzado a hacer que Yuki se acordara de él.- decía Yuta.

- Eso evitaría las veces que Kana estaba en punto homicida con Chizuru, y la vida seria aburrida... extraño eso.

- ja ja no hablas en serio Yuki-kun, ahora parecen como hermanitos y se ven tiernos de esa manera. Y Kaname-kun parece moderar su mal humor ahora que se lleva bien con Chizuru-kun. (13)

- ¡Y mi diversión que!.- recalcaba Yuki.

- Me parece que Yuki está molesto .- confirmaba Yuta.

Era el día de entrega de proyecto y San Valentín, los chocolates se observaban donde quiera.

Las chicas iban y venían con los presentes. Chizuru ya había recibido un par, Yuta otro par de las chicas y un obligatorio, aun estaba esperando el de Shun. Mientras que Yuki ya tenía el paquete no. 11 y parecía que apenas iba empezando. Mientras que Kaname llevaba dos obligatorios. Shun estaba desaparecido.

- ¿Entonces saliendo de clases, nos vamos a los eventos especiales que habrá por San Valentín?- preguntaba el rubio entusiasmado.

- No hay nada mejor que hacer.- decía monótono Kaname.

- ¿Lo dices porque hasta el momento no has recibido ningún chocolate amoroso?- se burlaba Yuki.

- El que no sé por qué demonios tengas tanta atracción al sexo opuesto no teda derecho a burlarte de mi.- le responde indignado el pelinegro.

- No te enojes con Yuki, para él es una maldición.- trataba de calmar los ánimos Yuta.

- A mí que me refundan en esa maldición.- se lamentaba el otro.

- Chicos, chicos, vamos a disfrutar sin contar los chocolates regalados. Aunque Kanamechi sea un infortunado del amor, nos tiene a nosotros.- decía feliz.

- Y eso se supone debe de consolarme, el que mi opción sea pasarme la tarde de San Valentín con unos chicos. Al menos si hubiera una chica.- (No diría lo mismo si estuviera merry)

- ¿Podemos vestir a Shun?- comentaba el rubio.

- Abstente.- corto Kaname.

Y así se termino el día. El motivo de la desaparición de Shun era porque estaba preparando junto a las chicas de economía domestica unos chocolates rellenos. Y por lo tanto los chicos recibieron de Shun eso de presente.

Así se encontraban caminando y observando todo el color rosado y relativo a San Valentín, cuando a Kaname se le antoja uno de los dulces de Shun para endulzarse el momento. Al aproximárselo a la boca, la cabeza del rubio (al estar compitiendo con Yuki), se estampa en su mano hace que se trague de un bocado y sin masticar, directo a su garganta. El moreno estaba asfixiándose. El rubio considerando ayudarle suelta de repente.

- Esto amerita un boca a boca.- el moreno casi se muere. El rubio es detenido por Yuki. Y el moreno es auxiliado por Yuta.

- El boca a boca solo sirve si estas ahogándote en la piscina, pero buen intento.- le dice Yuki a Chizuru.

Mientras se recuperaba el moreno. Yuta observa a su hermano. Que estaba mirando de forma no muy identificable a Chizuru. Observo ahora a Kaname, parecía que estaba más repuesto. Vio a Shun corriendo con un jugo para que lo tomara Kaname. Su garganta debe estar irritada por el heimlich (14), tal vez no es tan buena idea.

- Toma Kaname-kun, tómalo despacio...- y así lo hizo el moreno.

Como tomar en cuenta la diferencia entre Amor y Pasión. En el sentido clásico, la pasión designa todos los fenómenos en los cuales la voluntad es pasiva, es decir, cuando un individuo es pasivo por oposición a los estados en los cuales él mismo es la causa (15). Y Shakespeare dijo del amor "El amor no ve con los ojos, sino con el alma, y por eso pintan ciego al alado Cupido. Ni en la mente de Amor se ha registrado señal alguna de discernimiento. Alas sin ojos son emblema de imprudente premura, y a causa de ello se dice que el amor es un niño, porque en la elección yerra frecuentemente. Así como se ve a los niños traviesos infringir en los juegos sus juramentos, así el rapaz Amor es perjuro en todas partes".

Podria ser a pesar de todas las cosas en la mente de todos. Kaname desata pasiones y no se da cuenta.

- Si estas tan interesado, solo te puedo advertir si planeas participar... aun hay que hacer algo con su obsesión con las mujeres mayores.- menciona Yuki mirando directamente al rubio.

Este no era el final oficial... en realidad creo que voy a hacer una conclusión de esta historia un poco mas entendible... pero no será hoy :P Saludos.

(1) Economía Ecológica: se define como la "ciencia de la gestión de la sustentabilidad" o como el estudio y valoración de la (in)sostenibilidad. El problema básico que estudia es la sostenibilidad de las interacciones entre el subsistemas económicos y el macro sistema natural. Dicha sostenibilidad entendida como la capacidad de la humanidad para vivir dentro de los límites ambientales es enfocada como _metabolismo social_, la sociedad toma materia, energía e información de la naturaleza y le expulsa residuos, energía disipada e información aumentando la entropía. La sostenibilidad no es posible encontrarla por la concepción del mercado de la economía convencional.

(2) Frase de Michael Jordan.

(3) Frase de George Michael Steinbrenner III; fallecido propietario de los Yankees.

(4) Francis Bacón; Canciller de Inglaterra y Celebre filosofo.

(5) Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra; Escritor español.

(6) Thomas Carlyle; Historiador, pensador y ensayista ingles.

(7) Epicteto de Frigia; filósofo griego.

(8) José Ortega y Gasset; Filósofo y periodista español.

(9) Noel Clarasò I Serrat; escritor español.

(10) Thomas Carlyle; Historiador, pensador y ensayista ingles.

(11) me parece que eso salió en la película del grinch... bueno al menos así decía el libro de donde lo saque XD

(12) No tengo idea de si así es el término, pero en Japón existen los chocolates obligatorios y los chocolates que son con la intención de declararse al chico.

(13) me cuesta decidirme si ponerle –san, -kun, o –chan cuando habla Shun.

(14) La maniobra adecuada para lo que sufría Kaname. Compresión abdominal para primeros auxilias en asfixia.

(15) Realmente no sé el total significado de este texto pero lo pongo como lo percibí.


End file.
